The New Enemy
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: A year later after the Aparoid menace, Star Fox, together with Star Wolf, are about to face a new foe out of nowhere... a new threat for the system. A new face also appears to help them.
1. The Crew

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

* * *

**Episode 1: The Crew**

_A year had passed since the Aparoids, an alien being that can assimilate both living and machine to control its host, invaded Lylat System. Thankfully, Star Fox, with the help of others, like the Cornerian Defense Force and Star Wolf, stopped this menace. Many things occurred, and now, inside Great Fox…_

"Give me that towel! Hey, Wolf, that's mine!"

Fox yelled as he wrapped himself with another white towel. It seemed that he took a shower with Wolf, and basically, the lupine took his _towel_. "Wolf, will you **please** give that towel to me."

"You're already wearing one, pup," he growled as he wrapped himself with it. He then started putting on his underclothing and his eye patch. "Besides, I don't see a name written on this _so-called_ towel of yours." Fox just glanced at him angrily, but then laughed out. "What? What's funny?"

"I didn't realize you know how to reply with humor," Fox jeered after putting on his suit. It was basically a blue sleeveless garment. He's also wearing his usual grey pants. He's not in a mission anyway. "Anyway, they're probably eating now. We should go… and please don't call me a _pup_! I'm already in my twenties and you're just a year older than me."

Wolf, who was wearing the same outfit, with the upper clothing only colored red and the pants colored dirty blue, chuckled, "And you call yourself the leader of Star Fox. You should punish them for not waiting for you… You're still a pup for being an alpha... Calling you pup suits you." Fox just sighed.

As the two opened the door, they were surprised to see Peppy Hare. "Wow, this looks like a new development," he chuckled, making the two look keenly on him. It was rather odd that Fox and Wolf are together. "Lylat's fiercest rivals are now talking to each other and are hitting the showers together."

"Well, Leon and Falco aren't killing each other, and Panther's befriended Krystal, although I'm sure sometimes he stalks her… What's wrong with talking to Wolf?" Fox growled back. "Besides, we still consider each other rivals!" Peppy just smiled with a disturbing intent, and Wolf just crossed his arms while giving a smile. "Anyway, we're hungry. Is the mess hall ready?"

"Yes, and guess who cooked today," the hare replied with a laugh as he left the hall, "Powalski's doing the food, and I'm interested on what the meal's going to taste."

Wolf told to Fox in a teasing manner, "Finally, you guys are going to eat _real_ food." Fox wondered on what it meant.

"What does that mean? Are we going to eat those _manly_ foods you eat in Sargasso years ago?" he chuckled back, but Wolf was serious about the meal deal. "Uh, you're not kidding, right?"

"Nope… Leon's a true chef. Bite my ear if I'm lying…"

Fox just sighed once more. The two continued to walk towards the mess hall.

Speaking of Star Wolf, you're probably wondering why they are inside Great Fox. Well, after destroying the Aparoid Queen and the Aparoid Homeworld, Star Wolf was able to survive. They returned to Sargasso, but it seemed Corneria had already taken the place. Star Wolf was caught, and well, they were still considered as scoundrels. Fox heard about this, and he saved the three from execution by defending them. They, after all, saved the system with them. While the two showed true gratification, Wolf just gave short thanks and spoke to no one. Of course, this didn't go easily. Star Wolf was given a condition; they should continue helping Star Fox if they want their names to be cleared by staying with them. Salary's not a problem. Well, the condition still continues up to today…

"I place my queen here… and there… check," Panther proclaimed after moving his black chess piece onto a square of the chessboard. Apparently, he holds the record for winning chess matches against anyone in the ship, without losing. Could his foe ruin his record?

His opponent, Falco Lombardi, who actually had less experience in this game, knew he'd lose. He thought of something for gaining an edge. "Okay, Panther, let's make a deal," he told his opponent, "who ever loses to this game gets to kiss a girl!" He knew Panther would do anything for a woman, specifically Krystal, and kissing her… well… I'll leave it to you for describing it. Falco never has anything for her, but he's pretty sure this flirt would give it up.

"Err… you're a cheater, bird!" he growled as he slowly hovered his palm to his king. If he pushed it down, it's like raising a white flag of surrender. "Must… control… Panther… record or kiss…" Sweat continued to flow on his head. However, he made a _heavy_ decision, well, heavy for him. He swiped a rook to a square and proclaimed, "Checkmate… Drat… Did I sin so much that I have to face such consequences?"

Falco grumbled with annoyance. "Shit… I thought he's going to lose…" His stomach suddenly erupted after that thought. "Man… I'm hungry. Hey Panther, wanna bite some chow?"

"Yes. I'm dreadfully hungry as well," he replied. He then thought of the loser's consequence, so he asked Falco, "Um… Falco, can we forget the deal? You don't have to kiss Krystal, you know…" Falco just laughed.

"Nah, don't worry about that! Besides, I don't have the guts to do that boner," he leered back loudly. He was obnoxious to the fact that he just relieved the panther's stress.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, an amphibian and a reptilian were continuously arguing about what to cook. Slippy was ordered by Peppy to follow Leon's instructions, and well, he was a bit irritated from the chameleon's commands. Krystal was inquisitive about their racket, so she checked up on them.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling and messing?" she asked them as she saw steam building up in the room. "Your psyches are rather, um, disturbing…"

"I'll tell you why!" Slippy grumbled as he cleared the white smoke. Krystal suddenly laughed after seeing him with a tall chef's hat. It was so loose that the frog's head could fit into the cap. "What's the deal with wearing this hat? I can barely see anything! What's with the oven and grill? Can't we just use the microwave?"

"My poor unrefined mate, you don't know the basics of cooking five-star class meals, do you?" Leon replied with finesse. He pulled out something from the oven and immediately covered it. He then continued working on his meal. "If you want to eat _real_ food, you have to do it with style and finesse, not to mention soul and heart. Foods prepared with such grand passion soothe the soldier's spirit!"

"_Why can't I see it when we're fighting you,_" Slippy whispered back. However, Krystal thought of it otherwise.

"My, my… You're really outdoing yourself, Leon Powalski!" she complemented him for she just used her telepath ability. "I can read your thoughts… and the food you kept on that tray is simply… scrumptious! What are the other meals?" Leon, while flattered, scolded him.

"Now dear, please stop it! You'll spoil the surprise! I suggest keeping those in your mind!" he hissed. Krystal laughed and agreed. Slippy just didn't get it.

* * *

_How was it? Did you like it? I know it's kind of short, and the story's plot isn't revealed yet… but it'll come out! Just keep watching!_


	2. Graduation

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

* * *

**Episode 2: Graduation**

_Meanwhile, there's an event being held just down in Corneria. Sterling Academy, the finest military academy in the planet, is just having its graduation. Cadets who're about to be recognized as soldiers and pilots, a part of the defense force, were commanded to fall in line; General Pepper's about to give recognition to them…_

"I am so excited about this!" a black wolf with two bangs colored in white cheered as he raised an object that seemed to be a thin but slender wooden sheath. "How about you guys, are you joyful that it's almost near before we're considered as soldiers?"

A female brown ferret smiled back from his gesture. "Shade, of course we're happy too!" Beside her were a brown coyote and a black puma. They were also smiling as well.

"Can you forgive him, Stanice?" the brown coyote smiled as he patted her shoulder. "Shade's being too _happy_ today… Don't tell me he ate too much sugar in the cafeteria earlier!"

"Jake, he ate large amounts of hotdogs earlier," the puma added, making Shade the wolf a glare. "What? I only said the truth! You choked so frightfully, that you scared me to death!" Stanice and Jake continued to laugh, and Shade just excused himself.

"Lucas, I didn't choke intentionally! It was an accident!" he implied as he took out his sword… no… a katana from its sheath.

Speaking of weapons, the katana has a refined metal blade designed to be light for the wielder and strong enough to cut through tanks. It can be held in reverse, making sure that the wielder doesn't kill the target just in case. It has a black handle, and at the lower part of the blade, it has a Japanese writing of **_Kuroookami_** (Black Wolf); that's the weapon's name. Its sheath is made from a durable wood; it could be found in virgin forests. It also has that Japanese mark on its lower shaft. The katana is passed among the family of Shade… heirloom of the **_Ookamijin_** clan. Shade's true name's actually **_Ookamijin Kagetsume_** (Wolf God with Shadow Claw)… Shade Lord is basically his public name. Anyway, it's his turn to hold it, yet he never has used it… although he trained himself to wield it.

"Okay Shade, put your toy back before you kill somebody," Stanice smiled as she tapped the three. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

The four fell in line along with the others, as General Pepper and other commanding officers ordered the cadets. There were many lines, for there were many cadets. Soldiers also assisted to make sure that these lines wouldn't be broken, as wells as everyone would listen.

As the program was commenced to start, many were slightly bored. Of course, that was present to those who felt like rushing. At any rate, no one could avoid it, especially the part when General Pepper was about to give his speech. Since everybody was disciplined, all of them showed fake signs of listening. After all, they were taught on how to put in mind about other things without showing it to the people surrounding them. It was unknown whether the general knew this or not.

The after the proclamation of graduates, it was the awarding of medals for those who excelled in their training. Of course, Shade, Jake, Stanice, and Lucas knew that they're going to have one. They were pretty much good, especially during team-based missions.

"And now, may I call on the famous four: Jacob Laurence, Stanice Emmy, Jon Lucas Charles, and of course their leader, Shade Lord!"

Applauses were given to them as the four walked to the stage. They were awarded with medals. "Team Bravo of Squad Falcon was a very diligent team. Of course, they're also the best among the rest. They showed outstanding performance in everything involving team performance. Congratulations!"

The four smiled after getting what they deserved. It was, after all, graduation…

* * *

_Short?__ I know! It's still part of the introduction, so buckle up! Many longer chapters are coming up!_


	3. Gear Up

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

* * *

**Episode 3: Gear Up**

General Pepper was arranging some papers on his desk. "Damn, when will these things stop?" he muttered to himself. He's getting tired of filing the paperwork. Suddenly, an alarm was given off. "A message huh? Who could that be?" He pushed a button, opening the monitor in front of his desk. The person from the other side suddenly yelled out.

"**_General Pepper, sir! Titania base is under attack! Some sort of creature with appendages appeared meters away. They're in groups, and the have projectile attacks! Our tanks tried to stop them, but we couldn't! Their numbers suddenly grew, and we couldn't hold them longer! We need help!_**"

"Huh? Wait! Can you give details, I," he asked quickly too, but the communication was cut off. "This is bad… I've heard about aliens in Titania, but a flock of them…?" He then pushed a button and spoke out, "Bring me Captain Sanders."

It wasn't a matter of time before the captain entered the room - a black ram with frightful eyes, wearing green military uniform. "What is it sir?" he asked with salutation. The dog general saluted back.

"I received news that our base in Titania is being attacked by aliens. Tell me, are the graduated cadets, the new soldiers, trained for this kind of matter?" Pepper asked firmly. He was hoping for helping the soldiers in Titania. Sanders just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am well aware that the new soldiers are trained for combat," he replied, "but even so, sending them to a difficult post is a sudden experience for them."

"What about the four students… the ones whom you assigned as Squad Falcon during their training?"

"You mean Shade Lord, Stanice Emmy, Jon Lucas Charles, and Jacob Laurence?"

The general nodded. He was pleased from their records. These four have shown excellent performance, especially during team missions. Of course, they can also handle solo ones. "I'm interested in those four… I suddenly got that peculiar feeling… that feeling when Fox McCloud also graduated… especially to that black wolf with holding something…"

"You mean Shade Lord is actually like Fox McCloud? That's odd," the captain replied. "Ahem… Anyway, I know these four are the top cadets, but still, they might not be able to handle this kind of mission."

"Don't worry," Pepper assured him, "Star Fox will aid them, as well as our troops. I should also send Star Wolf along, but that's up to Fox's decision. Wolf O'Donnell and his two partners are on Star Fox's discretion."

* * *

"Drat… You're no fun…"

Panther grumbled as he asked Fox about something, but he got a _no_ as a reply. "Why won't you accept my offer? It won't be difficult! You'll just stand there beside the basket of fruits and smile! Or… am I a bad painter?" He suddenly gave a gloomy face, making Fox worried.

"Um… well, it's not that you're a bad artist… I mean, I admire your work!" he replied as he grabbed a canvas holding Panther's recent art. His words were vague from being sarcastic or true. "It's just that I don't have the time for it! I have to brush my skills as much as possible, you know!"

The black feral cat just smiled back and nodded, "Oh well, I guess you're right. I'll just look for somebody…" He then picked up his canvas and palette, and started to bug another crew residing the ship. Fox faintly heard him saying "_Falco… Falco, Can I interest you in art!_" and the bird replying "_You selling me those trash! Maybe some other… Ooh, what's that pic! Naked Lady Cat in Black! Growl!_"

"Well, I guess I should head to the training area," he sighed after hearing those two conversed about the _picture_. He headed to the training room of Great Fox, where he wished for some short sniping test, Arwing flying test, and some short punching and kicking. As he entered the place, he saw Wolf sitting on a bench, on shorts, lifting a dumbbell with his right arm. To the other side was Krystal, trying to lift some saucers from a table. He thought to himself, "I got a feeling Great Fox won't be the same like before…"

"Hey there, Fox!" Krystal called out faintly and quickly while she focused harder on her _activity_. "Go up! Go up!"

He was about to approach her when all of a sudden, as he set foot on the blue floor of the training area, he felt that his body suddenly gained weight. "Okay, what's the deal, people? What's with the increased gravity pull?"

"I like to sweat when training, pup, and lifting heavy objects is a good idea on becoming sweaty… and being beefed," Wolf grinned back. "Oh, Krystal also asked agreed on the added gravity pull so that she can train her telekinetic powers for moving objects… heavy objects!"

"Ouch… I know you're a beef, and you're only wearing shorts to reduce the weight you're carrying and to feel comfortable, but how come Krystal can stand even with this high setting, and she's wearing her armor for Peppy's sake?" Fox growled as he tried to stand up from the floor. He was able to get up, but he felt like he's carrying loads of weight.

"Fox… Gravity Control Boots…" Krystal replied again quickly. The six dish saucers she was controlling lifted off a few inches from the table, but it still wasn't enough.

"Oh forget it!" he growled back as he walked away from the room.

"Hey fox cub, don't tell me you don't workout!" Wolf teased him as he started lifting two dumbbells. "Remember, you won't beat me in terms of physique if you don't get some exercise!"

"Right, right… whatever," Fox just shrugged. He then saw Slippy passing by and entering the room. With interest, he looked back. "Um… Slipster, what are you going to do?"

"Just watch!" he smiled back. Well, he's wearing Gravity Control Boots, but with a different design. He flicked his hand, and dance music started to play. He then strutted, giving his boots some dazzling light effects. "Yahoo! Dancing Gravity Control Boots are finally done! Here's a workout for me, finally!" Fox dropped his jaw from what he just saw.

"Hey, looks like the frog's doing it!" Wolf laughed as he watched the toad while continuing his weightlifting. "Hey Fox, you better do what he's doing! At least he's burning some fat!" Krystal suddenly lost focus from what Wolf said and laughed. The vulpine, however, steamed up.

"**_DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEBODY WHO HAS FAT TO BURN!_**" he furiously yelled as he approached Wolf, with trouble of course thanks to gravity, and poked at his chest repeatedly. "**_DO I LOOK FAT!_**"

"I wasn't referring to you as fat, you broomstick! It's analogy… Slippy is to burning fat as you are to building physique," he explained, making Krystal laugh more.

"Sheesh! I don't want to be your rival anymore if you want me to compete against your body," Fox reasoned out as he sighed out. "Anyway, I was actually hoping for some training… I usually do that when I'm free."

"So your exercise is basically just shooting around targets?" Krystal, after picking up some broken dishes, asked for confirmation.

"Yep!" he replied with gleam. "Now tell me, big bad wolf, do I workout?"

"Hmm… are you sure you're already doing work?" Wolf asked as he stood up to do some lifting at a different angle. "Let me see… you're just standing there, waiting for targets, then you run around, and you blast the targets… And don't you dare add the Arwing test flight! You just let your butt sit and have fun! I don't see any part of _workout_ there, pup…" Fox, again, became silent and shy. Krystal laughed again.

"Oh forget it!" he grumbled as he put on his Gravity Control Boots. "Slippy, I'll just dance… I'm being laughed by two heartless canines…" Slippy, Wolf, and Krystal laughed again. "Add the amphibian to the list…" Fox shrugged. He started to do some stretches and some curls. He then declared, "Okay, I'm sweaty! This time, I'm doing workout!"

"Good… so when will I expect you to lift weights on a high gravity setting?" Wolf asked as he lifted heavier dumbbells, making Fox sigh more.

As he was continuing his _newfound_ routine, Peppy made an announcement. "_All right guys! Prepare yourself! Pepper called in and we're on a mission! We're heading for Titania! Huh? What? You want to try talking here? Okay…_" All of a sudden, a new disturbing voice was giving an announcement. "_Um… I am the great Leon! I am a reptile, and I can blend with my background! My favorite color is green! I like mangoes dipped in milk! I also have… oh… this thing is on? Oops…!_"

Wolf stopped weightlifting. He was now wiping himself with a short towel. "A mission, eh? Looks like fun…" He was then heading towards the shower.

"Yeah… yeah… whatever… Hey!" Fox growled. "I am the leader here, so I'll take the shower first! Grr… at least don't take my towel!" He followed Wolf quickly inside the changing room.

"Boys will be boys," Krystal thought as she shook her head.

* * *

_Pretty fun, eh?__ I knew it all along!_


	4. Time to Play

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game. Oh, and Square-Enix owns their stuff too!

* * *

**Episode 4: Time to Play**

Everybody was assembled at the bridge. They were about to listen to Peppy. That is, most of them…

"All right, who placed this silly boxer short in my room?" Krystal complained while showing to them a striped undergarment. Everybody glanced at her… Panther recognized the object, though.

He was surprised to the fact that his crush was holding them. He impulsively remarked, "Hey, that's **mine**! My favorite shorts were missing! How did you…" Before he could finish though, everybody was prying eyes on him. "What?"

"You… you aren't wearing underwear, aren't you?" Slippy flabbergasted with a short snicker. Panther blushed for a while, and it's not known whether he's blushing from the shorts or from his answer. "You're red! Don't tell me you aren't wearing anything!"

"I am wearing underwear, frog!" he declared. He in fact, unzipped his uniform and showed his _Compostela_ trademarked briefs, and he did it with confidence. Thankfully, Wolf gave him a knuckle to his noggin to save him from humiliation. "Well, at least I proved I am wearing underwear!" He then blushed while grabbing the boxers from a shocked Krystal.

"_All right already! Stop torturing me! I did it!_"

Falco raised his hand about shoulder's level. He admitted his prank. "I pulled the boxers off while Panther wasn't looking and I tucked them to Krystal's room and…" He glanced at Fox, Panther, and Krystal, whose eyes were telling him that he'd be eaten alive with these predators. Leon laughed from this impression. "Look, I did for the sake of laughs, okay!" Their deadly eyes didn't fade, though, giving him a slight shudder.

"**AHEM!**"

A clearing cough made everybody listen once more to Peppy and Pepper on-screen. Panther immediately tucked the shorts behind him, so that no one could see the striped underwear.

"Finally, thank you for listening," Peppy growled at them. He then glanced at the general. "Thank you for allowing us to handle Star Wolf. The whole place became livelier thanks to them." Fox and Wolf didn't know if it was sarcastic or true to the fact, but at least a small recognition wouldn't harm, right?

"Umm… okay… I guess…" Pepper replied. He then looked at the assembled crew. "Anyway, Star Fox… and Star Wolf… I'm going to assign you at Titania. A group of green creatures with tentacles suddenly appeared around the stationed base _Midway_. However, you mission isn't eliminating these pests."

"Erm… so… are we going to do the dishes in that base? No monsters to kill…" Leon asked stupidly. Everybody laughed from his questions, though, giving him a placid feeling of no humiliation whatsoever.

The general was actually thinking about his suggestion. "You know, that would work… I really do need to replace those busboys in the canteen area and… Oh never mind! Anyway, you'll still fight, but you'll only _help_! I have a group of new graduates who look promising, so I want to test their skills. Your job is to assist, and I mean _assist_, Squad Bravo Falcon from their mission. Is that understood?"

"_Yes sir!_" A choral reply of salutation was given.

"Good then. I'll be sending them to that point. You'll meet each other at the base. Good luck, Star Fox and Wolf…"

As the message was finished, they all suddenly growled in stress. They probably didn't like the idea of _assisting_ soldiers.

"Drat! You should've complained, Fox!" Wolf grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I really, **really**, hate baby-sitting good-for-nothings!"

"Well, you should've just done that earlier!" he argued back, but Wolf was smiling. "Huh?"

"I have absolutely no power to complain, argue, or whatsoever. Besides, you're handling us, right?" he grinned back, giving Fox a sigh. "In any case, we have no choice. I might as well read _An Idiot's Guide for Babysitting_." He hurried off and headed towards his quarters. Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox, wondered what Wolf's keeping in his room.

Panther smiled as he grabbed his rose that's packed in a holster on his belt, as always. "It's all right for me, as long as these _babies_ to be watched are beautiful women. How I love to help them from their troubles." Leon just gave a sigh from his comment. However, deep inside, he felt relief that he wouldn't be turned into a busboy.

"Yo rabbit, when are we gonna reach Titania?" Falco asked Peppy.

"About an hour… You guys better get yourself ready and…" he replied, but noticed that the _one who asked_ disappeared. "Hmm… He really has a low attention span…"

* * *

"I told you, Sephiroth's the hardest boss ever! I mean, check out Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII!"

Jake growled at Shade, who was not agreeing from his statement. "Look, he has the looks, the katana much longer than yours, the attitude… Come on! He has One-Winged Angel for crying out loud! Accept defeat! He's got that Heartless Angel move that many confused as Sin Harvest!"

"I, Shade Lord, say no," the black wolf argued back. "Freya's the hardest boss, ever, and **EVER**! Ether Strike could kill your party in an instant! The only way to defeat her is to refine Boots of Prowess and synthesize them to your weapons… and doing that means you have to pay millions… and add the fact that it won't work on higher difficulty… and The True Nature is better than One-Winged Nature! She doesn't even need weapons for fighting!"

Stanice and Lucas just looked at each other. "When will they stop talking about video games?" the ferret mumbled to the puma. "We're inside a transport ship and they're still talking about video games!"

"Well, at least they're trying their best not to get hooked up from this mission of ours," Lucas whimpered. "Besides, I'll have to argue on them… Luca Blight, Suikoden II, is the better boss than them!"

"Oh no, he's not! It's King Solomon of Shadow Hearts Covenant is **_way_** harder than those bozos! It's pure Melt Crest!" she comically replied with force.

…And the fight continues. The transport ship containing Squad Bravo Falcon was filled with arguments, debates, and not to mention memory, of who is the toughest boss ever to be conjured up by videogames. However, it all stopped when they reached their destination: Base Midway of Titania.

Soon enough, they left their transport ship. However, to their surprise, they met Star Fox and Star Wolf as well. Speaking of Star Fox and Star Wolf…

"**FOX!**" Krystal yelled as she encountered leeches on the muddy floor. She was about to go down from the ship when she saw these worms collecting. "**LEECHES! HELP!**"

"Krystal, these are just leeches," Fox commented as he blasted them away with his blaster. He confidently placed the weapon back at its holster and smiled, "there's nothing to worry about, blue fox!" However, he felt something wriggly on the back of his left ear. "_Leeches?_" Krystal nodded, making the vulpine panic with fear. "**AHH! THEY'RE GONNA SUCK MY BLOOD!**"

Wolf butted in, pulled the leech before it could suck anything, dropped it to the floor, and stomped it. "You're still a pup after all," he grinned. "Oh, and don't think about putting them on me, Leon, I know you're the one who did that." Leon, who blended to his background, revealed himself. He was suddenly harassed by Fox and Krystal. "I like doing that," Wolf muttered with glee.

"Okay, where's the squad we're looking for?" Falco wondered as he checked out with his binoculars. Suddenly, large eyes covered his view, making him freak out. "**Wha!**" he shouted as he landed on the ground with his butt. A ferret just glanced at the end of his binoculars. "That was scary, kid… not that I'm scared or anything…"

She smiled, "Hey, this is Falco Lombardi… Star Fox… **Oh my gosh! THEY'RE HERE!**" Actually, that ferret's Stanice.

"And…" Shade whimpered as he noticed Wolf. "**_Ookami-sama!_**" He suddenly rushed towards Wolf, and of course, our grumpy grey wolf just shrugged.

"And that's Panther Caroso!" Lucas pointed out the panther. Because of this, it gave Mr. Caroso an impression of fame.

"I never knew Miss Krystal's this beautiful when you see her personally," Jake complimented with a sign of fantasy. Krystal just smiled and sighed.

"You must be Squad Bravo Falcon, right?" Fox asked them. "Don't worry! We'll help you in your mission! We should warn you though, that we're only going to _help _you, okay!"

* * *

_Hope this keeps you up for Chapter 5!_


	5. The Party Begins

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'll try to keep the humor even while the action's going on!

* * *

**Episode 5: The Party Begins**

"All right, then… Squad Bravo Falcon, **Attention!**"

Fox commanded as soon as possible. Shade, Stanice, Jake, and Lucas approached him quickly, giving salutes as they fell in line. "Good! Now, introduce yourselves one by one!" They placed their hand down, and they looked at each other, guessing who would step forward first. "Erm… Okay, since that black wolf kid is on the farthest of the left, you'll introduce yourself first!" A sudden burst of laughter from Falco was heard. "We'll talk about the laughing later, Falco."

The black wolf with a sheathed katana stepped forward and saluted as he introduced himself. "My name's Shade Lord, sir! I am the assigned leader of Squad Bravo Falcon."

The wolf stepped back and the ferret girl was next. "I am Stanice Emmy, sir!"

"Jacob Laurence reporting for duty sir!" the brown coyote replied as he saluted after Stanice. "But you can call me Jake!"

After Jake stepped back, the panther saluted, "and I am Jon Lucas Charles, sir!"

Wolf looked at them keenly. "Well, I can say Squad Bravo Falcon **really** needs our assistance, according to my hunch. Looks like these kids will make our trip interesting, pup!" Fox, once more, snarled from his sentiments.

"Um… just a question, O'Donnell… Why didn't you call these _kids_ pup, whereas I'm older than them yet you like to call me _pup_!" he growled as he poked Wolf's shoulder. The lupine just showed his teeth, and Falco made a laugh, making him the fox's next target. "Don't think I forgot you too, Falco! Why did you laugh at me earlier!"

"You should've looked in the mirror when you gave your command! It was hilarious!" the bird explained while laughing. He was then tackled by Fox, but then he countered it, until the two wrestled back and forth.

Back to the squad, Stanice whispered to Jake, "_Um… Are you sure these people are Star Fox and Star Wolf? They seem so… weird…_" The coyote shrugged, having his own point of doubting.

Suddenly, the ground shook. An explosion occurred at the east side of the base. A quick alarm was given.

**_Warning! Hostile creatures are now attacking Sector 5 of Base Midway. All soldiers are commanded to relieve the situation immediately. I repeat…_**

"Ah, the party's beginning," Leon remarked as he pointed the smoke building up from the location of the building with explosion. "You know, I really hate being late in parties. Care to join me?"

"Now, now, don't try to keep the invitations to yourself, Leon!" Slippy commented as he grabbed a large plasma cannon. Everybody was surprised from his sudden _statement_. "Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"Umm… That wasn't _really_ a reply you usually say," Krystal inferred as she looked at him keenly, "especially if you're replying it from Leon's _partying_ quotes…"

"What? I just want to show these kids what we're made of! Besides, I'm excited to show them what we could do against these baddies!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Peppy suddenly grumbled from their idle chitchat. "We have a base to protect and we're just here, talking about each other's sudden outburst! Let's move out!" Everybody agreed, although, inside of him, skepticism was abundant. "_I do wonder why he said that…_"

* * *

"**Eat this, freaks!**" Falco shouted as he threw a grenade to the enemy creature. It looked like a green jellyfish that could stand on its tentacles. Well, that was its looks before the smart bomb obliterated that fiend and its companions completely. "**Booya!** Points for Falco, baby!"

"Falco, don't forget that we're here to assist, not to kill!" Slippy quoted as he took cover from the blasts of grenades.

"Hey, I thought you're so _excited_ about the mission! What's with the whining?"

"I wasn't whining! Oh, and where's Squad Bravo Falcon!"

They were on the other side of Sector 5. Fox and Wolf were keenly observing how Shade and Jake were fending the jellyfish-like enemies. While they had their share on fighting the fiends, they mostly have to step aside and let the young wolf and coyote finish the job. Frankly, they're bored.

"Fox," Wolf grumbled as he crossed his arms, "frankly, I am bored."

"I know," Fox replied as he glanced at him, "you just repeated the last three words the paragraph just before yours. Let's just watch them…"

Shade and Jake were not actually defending the monsters. They were just playing… They felt like everything was too easy. "This is number fifteen! This is number sixteen!" Jake smiled as he blasted off the aliens with his blaster. "Hey Shade, how many kills do you have?"

"Sixteen! I uh… drat!" Shade grumbled as he placed his blaster back its holster. "Okay, if I'm gonna win, then I have to use my favorite weapon!" He then grabbed his katana and unsheathed his katana. His yellow eyes suddenly changed color. It turned red. "I'm going to get you all!" he smiled as he lunged forward, noting that his tone changed in pitch. It became deeper. After a few seconds, the foes were left in pieces. "Twenty kills, plus my early ten equals… Thirty!" he cheered as he returned his katana back to its sheath, returning him back to his normal self. Jake was having a fit about losing after that.

"Whoa, did you see that, pup?" Wolf told to Fox, who was busy rechecking the tally between the boys' kills. "That kid's eyes changed and his voice too!" He then suddenly thought to himself about something. "_Hmm… from what I've heard about the boys in Sargasso before, there was this clan called Ookamijin clan, having these abilities… I better keep an eye on this kid…_"

"What!" Fox suddenly shrieked. "So, that means I win the bet! I should count off Shade's sword kills!"

The lupine suddenly remembered about the deal he and Fox made. They bet on who'd make many kills. Whoever wins would have his aircraft cleaned by the loser. "Hey pup, it's his ability! There's no illegal thing about it! I win the bet!"

The two quarreled about it, not noticing a group of jellies that are about to land on them. "**_Sir McCloud and Sir O'Donnell, look up!_**" Jake yelled out, startling the two about their view above.

"**WHAAA!**" the vulpine shouted as he blasted them all with his blaster. They were all decimated by a few shots, thankfully. Unfortunately, their green humor, or goo in English, splattered below the two, messing them up.

Wolf rolled away to take cover. "**_Gross! These scum know how to get revenge to their killers!_**" he snarled as he wiped off the green mess off his shoulder pads.

"_Great… I'll take note of that…_"

When Wolf looked at Fox, he suddenly laughed very hard as if he was going to explode if he held it in. "**_FOX! YOU… MFF… HAHAHAHAHA!_**" he jeered out. He was unable to talk thanks to the laughter. Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox, was covered, from top to bottom, with green alien slime. It looked like he was a big slime monster.

* * *

"Damnation! I just knew I had to use shoe polish on removing these green stains off my fur!" Fox scornfully grumbled as he exited from the shower room of the base. Midway was equipped with that facility near the gym, thankfully. He then looked at the uniform he placed inside cleaning device earlier, and it's still being sterilized. He then noticed Wolf's uniform placed on a hanger. "Huh? Wolf took a shower?" he wondered. When he glanced at the gym, he saw a flock of female soldiers whimpering and circling Wolf. "What the hell...?"

"Ladies, one by one, okay?" Wolf, who was in his shorts and sleeveless undershirt, told the women with a suave feeling. "So you want me to take my shirt off? Lucky you, ladies! I work out without them!" He then took it off threw it away, making them chase and fight for it. Others were glancing at him, drooling at his physique.

"Drat… And to think that I hate having a big body," Fox muttered as he whimpered to the view. He then saw Panther, whose tail was dipped to a bucket of hot water. "Hey Panther, what's up?"

"Wolf surely knows what to do to attract women. Should I build myself up and proudly show them to the ladies?" he whimpered as he placed his rose to his pocket. "Oh, Fox! Well, it's an unfortunate event for me to have my tail stained with green alien fluid! Whatever should I do! This will surely ruin me!"

Before he could suggest anything, Falco came running inside holding lots of soap bars and shampoo. "Hey Fox! Look at what those bozos did to me! They ruined my wings and tail feathers! Now how am I supposed to date Katt with this!" He showed his stained wings and tail feathers, making Fox slap his head.

"Umm… I suggest shoe polish," he recommended them.

"Sorry pal, I don't take drugs, and definitely, I won't take shoe polish," the avian replied apathetically.

"**Stupid ass!** I mean use them like fur conditioner! Any type of shoe polish is okay," he noted them.

"Thank you very much," Panther gratified him. He then stood up and headed for the showers. Falco followed him.

"I see… no wonder you're so shiny!" the bird teased him before running away.

"Those guys are lucky not having their whole body drenched in alien soup," Fox sighed to himself. He then heard a girl saying, "_Take off your shorts!_" He glanced at Wolf, who was now on his black underwear, posing in front of the women, with a slightly small flock arguing about who is going to keep the shorts. He slapped himself silly, and it wasn't long before Krystal entered the gym to see Wolf in his _great_ moment…

* * *


	6. Blast Off

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

There is more humor coming up! Thanks for the reviews by the way.

* * *

**Episode 6: Blast Off**

The ladies were immediately swept away when an announcement telling all soldiers to assemble at the field was given. Krystal was rather _stunned_ to see O'Donnell in the buff. Panther was rather down after seeing the women fall for his leader. Fox was just silent.

"Heh, I'm the most ferocious beast in outer space!" he growled as he wiped the dust off his fur. He then looked around, and noticed that the clothes he threw away vanished. "Huh? Hey, where the heck are my shorts and undershirt? Fox, did you see them?" He suddenly showed no O'Donnell had shown before – _nervousness_.

Fox just shrugged and replied, "One of the ladies you were posing for probably caught them and took them along when she left the room. Lucky you." He then approached Krystal, who was just staring at Wolf while covering her mouth with her hand. "Uh, Krystal, what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" she smiled back unevenly. "_Gosh… He's so sexy!_" The vulpine just yawned.

Wolf thought of something. He proclaimed, "Hmm… at least I have my suit. I'll just put it on and head back to Great Fox, grab some extra underclothing, and viola!" However, Panther just shook his head. "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"I should tell you that one of those beautiful women took your uniform, and well, I could've stopped her, but that's against my nature!" he laughed in his reply. This made him steam up a bit… no… this steamed him **A LOT!**

"**_GRR! How am I supposed to move around only wearing my underwear? And my suit is one-of-a-kind!_**"

"It is?" Fox wondered as he teased him. "Don't tell me you don't wash them? And… you mean to tell us that… you don't change suits! **That's gross!**" It wasn't long before Wolf grabbed him and gave some hairdo messing. "Heh, what was that word again? Karma!" he answered as he laughed from what the wolf's doing to him.

Falco came out from the showers. He did exactly what Fox told him earlier – wash off the green goop stains by using shoe polish. "Hey Fox, thanks for the tip! That was…" He paused when he saw the wolf in briefs. It wasn't long before he gave a different reaction… a huge laughter. He pointed him and snickered loudly, "**_Pfft… WOLF! HAHAHAHA! IS IT ALREADY FULL MOON! HAHAHA!_**"

For the first time ever, Wolf blushed in front of many people. He angrily pushed them aside and grabbed two towels. "**Go ahead! Laugh at me! And to think that you're the people who understand!**" he shouted as he wrapped one of the towels around his waist and the other around his torso. He then left the place, not giving a glare at them.

"Ooh… I never knew it was getting hot!" Panther commented as he placed his armor on. "Hmm… did we do something wrong to make him furious?"

"Well, it's not nice to insult a person who was caught in his, uh, undergarments! What if you're in his place, Fox?" Krystal adamantly defended Wolf's place.

Fox, of course, didn't expect this to happen. "Come on, I was just getting even! What? I didn't know he was so sensitive about his looks! I thought he enjoyed showing off his body, right Falco?" As he glanced at Falco, he noticed that he was giving a sinister look at them.

"Hey, was I dreaming earlier?" he gleefully asked after pinching himself. "Krystal just defended Wolf! Hmm… Okay, Panther and Fox are already hooked on you… now you got Wolf! Hmm… I wonder when I will be joining the Krystal Fan Club… and I also wonder when Slippy will join the…" Before he could finish, the panther and the two foxes repeatedly murdered him with punches and kicks.

"I'll go talk to Wolf," Fox thought as he cracked his knuckles after beating the bird up. "This is starting to get weird…"

* * *

"Hmm… blue… grey… white… **For the love of O'Donnell, where are the black ones?**"

Wolf angrily threw away the undershirts and shorts having colors not matching black. He checked every drawer in his quarters, but none showed anything. "Drat! Those were my last blacks…"

The door of his opened, and Fox entered. "Um… Wolf, I have to say something…" He was rather surprised by the lupine's room. "Wow… so this is the room of the famous Star Wolf leader… and… um… oh well! A merc never has time for his room!"

"Pup, I always keep things arranged and organized, Alpha to Beta, One to Two, anything," he replied without looking at the fox. "Now, if you excuse me, I want my privacy…"

"Well, I just dropped by to say sorry… You know… about what happened earlier," Fox nodded down with sincerity. "What are you looking for, anyway?" Wolf stopped searching and turned around, facing him. He then stood up, and pointed his underwear. "Uh… Wolf… What are you doing? Stop pointing your finger to your underwear…"

"**Don't you get it? I'm in black! Today's theme is black!**" he shouted with anger. "My hunches were true! Those things that were stolen were my last set of undergarments colored in black! I cannot wear things that are not black!" As he was whining about his _tragedy_, his eye patch fell down, probably because he didn't properly placed them back.

Fox looked at his eyes. "Hey… your left eye is okay! **And you were hiding them from my view when we were taking showers!**" Wolf attempted to grab the eyepiece, but the vulpine took it.

"**Pup, give that back to me!**" he shouted as he tackled Fox, making the vulpine release the eyewear. It flew off to the bridge.

The two raced to get it. They were so close to the eye patch, when Rob approached them.

_Message from General Pepper has arrived. Commencing to open the message…_

"**_ROB, NO!_**" Fox and Wolf replied in the same interval.

However, it was too late! The message was opened. General Pepper popped out from the monitor. He was surprised to see Fox holding Wolf's eyewear, and the lupine almost naked.

"What in heaven's name are you two doing?" the dog shouted to them. "Fox, stop stripping Wolf! Give his eye patch right away!"

"**_WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!_**" they shouted once more at the same time.

"Oh… I see… whatever… Anyway, this message will be just short. I'm going to assign you to your next mission. Assist Squad Falcon Bravo from their next mission in Fortuna! Intel says that there are _disturbing_ signs of danger for the system there! Strange signals were detected by our probes. The squad will be using your ship, Great Fox, for transportation."

"Again? We'll be _babysitting_ them again? And general, it's **_Squad Bravo Falcon_**!" Fox complained once more.

"It doesn't matter! I am not paying you for complaining! Just do it!"

End of the message. Wolf and Fox looked at each other, and just sighed.

* * *


	7. Great Deals

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

There is more humor coming up! Thanks for the reviews by the way.

* * *

**Episode 7: Nice Deals**

Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of Andross who once waged invasion in Fortuna after taking his uncle's place, which failed, looked around the aesthetic sculptures of the corridor of a building. The door in front of him opened up, a sign meaning that he's summoned and the one who called him was ready.

"I am here, uh," the monkey gawked around the place. He saw nothing. "Uh… Hmm… strange, I don't see anybody…"

_Oikonny, please take a seat…_

Andrew just wondered who the heck spoke. He just sat down and looked around. "Uh, where are you?" He glanced to the seats of the conference table, but no one's there.

_I am here…_

"Where?"

_Here!_

"**Where!**"

Suddenly, a rodent dressed with a politician's clothing jumped out, trying to reach the table. He lunged towards the monkey and yelled, "**How many times should I tell you, I am here? What's wrong with you apes?**"

Oikonny was surprised to see the one who bade him. He was a small house pet. "Err… You must be that hamster they're talking about," he confirmed.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M NO HAMSTER! I'M A GUINEA PIG!**" the rodent shouted out while jumping. "I am the great evil scientist Dr. Rodent Hamstermade!"

"So **YOU** are a hamster…"

"**NO, NO, NO! GUINEA PIG, GUINEA PIG, GUINEA PIG!**"

After a few minutes of clarification and debate of the difference between a guinea pig and a hamster, Dr. Hamstermade jumped down from the table and walked towards a monitor. "Ahem… Now, I called you, Andrew Oikonny, because…" He then glanced around. He noticed that he was too _short_ to be seen. "_Excuse me, could you hand those books here?_" Andrew sighed out, grabbed a small pile of thick books, and placed it beside the rodent. The doctor stood on them, and now, he earned height!

"Anyway, I called you Oikonny, because I'm pretty sure you're fond of Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, am I correct?"

Andrew wondered, "Wait… I know Star Fox, but who the heck is Galaxy Wulf! I think you meant Star Wolf."

"**No!** I know it's Galaxy Wulf! I'm pretty sure!"

Oikonny looked back at the cameras rolling behind them. He called the script director. "Excuse me; I think he messed up the script. He was supposed to say Star Wolf…"

Suddenly, a light-blue furred wolf entered the scene. He told them, "The script says it's Star Wolf! Don't mess it! How can I be here when I'm in the other story?"

"Oh yes," I told them while I relaxed myself to the director's chair. "Sorry about that, Wulf! Dr. Hamstermade, I'm sure it's Star Wolf. I guess you mistook some lines."

The rodent placed his spectacles and glanced back at his copy of the script. "Right… right… Sorry… Say, don't you have a take at the story you're in, **_Parasite Awaiting_**?"

"Oh, we just finished chapter four. I'm on a break. Sir Wolfox is actually giving me and my team less exposure nowadays…" Wulf grumbled as he walked passed me.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll make it up to you, someday," I told him. "Anyway… let's retry that scene again, okay?"

**_Take Two_**

"Anyway, I called you Oikonny, because I'm pretty sure you're fond of Star Fox and Star Wolf, am I correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" Andrew answered back with anxiety. "Don't you know me? I'm the Great Andrew Oikonny, ruler of the remains of Venomian forces! I've been kicked out, I mean, I left the pitiful Star Wolf so that I can rule my uncle's army. Plus, Star Fox gave me boo-boos."

"**_Blah-blah!_** I don't care about your drama, Mr. Soap Opera Monkey Boy!" Dr. Hamstermade shouted. "I just want to know if you know them! My true plan is…" Andrew glanced at him closely, wondering what this rodent's plan was. "My true plan is… **TO BE KNOWN AT FUTURE CHAPTERS! MWAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

"The kiddos are already in their quarters, and they're now asleep," Krystal told Fox as she sat beside him inside the bridge. "It makes me wonder though, how come they got tired while they barely show up in a chapter?"

"They'll be plot devices, you'll see," he smiled back. However, Peppy quickly slapped his mouth with a tape captioned "**_NO SPOILERS!_**"

Wolf looked around. He was covering himself with black bed sheets. After all the minutes that had passed, he didn't even bother putting clothes. He remained almost naked, aside with only those large sheets for cover. "_At least no one's giving attention to me,_" he thought to himself.

"Wolf, you can't blend to your background by just covering yourself with objects!" Leon, who noticed him, objected as eh forcefully pulled those covers away from him. "You have to feel your environment! Focus them… Project them in your mind… You'll then see what they look like, and your body shall blend among the bushes and trees…" Before he could finish his _phrase_, the lupine gave a blow to him, leaving a black eye to the chameleon.

"**Blend to your background, you lizard!**" Wolf shouted as shook his fist at him. He then glanced at the floor to where the sheets were, but alas, they were not there!

"All right, I guess everything's here," Panther confirmed as he exited the bridge. "I'll do the laundry… And Mr. Cleanser and Dr. Clean mixture should clean these, right?"

The lupine dropped down to the floor. He wanted to stop him, but he didn't want to run around in his undies. Deep thinking, however, made him oblivious to the fact that Fox, now with the tape removed, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy (and possibly Rob), were looking at him up to now.

"**_WOLF, YOU DIDN'T PUT FREAKING CLOTHES SINCE THE TIME WE LEFT TITANIA? R-O-F-L, MAN!_**" Falco laughed as he did the **_rofl_**.

"Well, I'm just trying to keep my word! You know that true wolves do that!" he explained his reason, or he's just excusing himself. "I gave a word that I'll always follow my daily color theme!"

"Good for you, O'Donnell!" Slippy, who apparently felt sorry for the lupine's state, told him. "It's five seconds before the next twenty-four hours!"

"**_Really?_**" he gave a look at the toad. He then thought, "_Today's black… so… ah… mixed theme!_" He rushed away from the bridge, but before doing so, he asked, "Say, pup, do you have any spare suits that would fit me?"

Fox didn't know the answer. Thankfully, Peppy knew it. "There's a spare in the storage room. It's clean and dust-free."

Without saying a word, the wolf dashed with a speed of running.

A few minutes passed, and Wolf entered back to the bridge. He was wearing an old Star Fox 64 issue uniform. It's complete with the scarf, grey jacket, green vest, and other stuff. "Ooh! Look at me," he snarled. "It comes along with the shades too!" He put on the black shades, and this made Leon gasp.

"Uh… Fox… You might want to take a look at this," he whispered to the vulpine as he pressed an ice bag to his black eye. "_It's a ghost…_"

Fox turned around. He didn't know it was Wolf. He thought he was… he was…

"**Dad! Is that you! Oh my… I don't believe this!**" he cried out as he grabbed Wolf's arm. "**Hey! Peppy! It's dad! Look, you owe me an ice cream when I was four!**" The lupine sighed in this reaction.

"Fox, clear!" Falco shouted as he pulled Fox away. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and spewed the contents to Wolf. "Eat foam, you ectoplasmic freak!"

Temper… temper… The wolf, with rage, grabbed the item and did the same thing to Falco. He sprayed foam to the bird, making him look like a snowman. "**_IT'S ME, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM WOLF? IF YOU WANT TO SEE A GHOST, I'LL TURN YOU INTO ONE!_**"

"Boys!" Peppy shouted, making them stop. "Anyway, that uniform fits perfectly to you, Wolf! You did fool us that you're James! You're wearing his uniform!"

"_His… uniform?_" he gasped. "**I AM WEARING A DEAD PERSON'S OUTFIT! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!**"

"Relax," Fox told him, making the hyperactive lobo halt. "It's not cursed or anything. Besides, Peppy's right, it fits you. I think I should give it to you… Yeah, I think I should." Wolf glanced at him, knowing that he was dead serious about his feelings. "Uh, anyway, we'll arrive at our destination for about ten hours more, so I suggest everyone to take a sleep. I'm sleepy…"

"Yeah, I'll sleep too," Wolf yawned out. He then walked beside him and whispered, "_Thanks…_"

* * *


	8. All Things Happy and Cursed

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game. Star Ocean is a trademark of Tri-Ace and Square-Enix.

All right, more humor today!

_Note: I have nothing against gaming consoles! Anything you read here are all for fun!_

* * *

**Episode 8: All Things Happy and Cursed**

"Ah… There's nothing like a good shower!"

Falco proclaimed as he exited the shower room. Donning his usual _indoors_ outfit, which consisted of a shirt with a _design_ and shorts, he thought of taking a break inside the lounge area. It was a complete plan for his _relaxation_ therapy he had been doing since the time he and a certain _person_ stopped seeing for a while. Waking up early, he got that. Having a relaxing bath, he did that. Yeah, it was all going great…

"_Take this, Cliff! **Eat this!** Sphere of Might cancelled to Triple Kick!_"

"_I don't think so! Eat this move, **Aerial Assault**!_"

The silence of the avian was shattered. A wolf and a coyote were playing a video game. It was an RPG game featuring a simple versus mode for the characters in it. Its title is Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. The reason why the falcon got mad wasn't just because of his ruined therapy, it's also because…

"**What are you two doing? You're awake already?**" Falco shouted at them, with his eyes turning red. "**How come you have a PlayStation 2, anyway? We don't have one in the lounge!**"

Jake paused the game and looked at him. "Sir Falco Lombardi, I thought this ship is great. It was lucky Shade here brought his PS2. All we see is Gamecube and its stuff. I know there are good stuffs in that console, but we want to play PS2 games!" Shade nodded with glee.

"**…which is wrong!**" the avian added with a furious tone. "**This is a Star Fox fanfiction. Nintendo owns Star Fox. Now tell me, why would we have Sony stuff, or even Microsoft stuff, here?**"

The black wolf youth pointed Falco's shirt. It contained a marking: **_I love Halo_**. It's the design referred earlier, if you hadn't noticed yet. The bird became speechless.

"Umm… Do you want me to point out more stuff?" Shade asked him. The bird smiled grimly, a sign of no. "Well, I think you should play this game. It's fun! I'll let Jake fend you off, and I'll tell him to go easy on you."

Although Falco knew a bit about the battle system, he hated being pitted to a person going easy on him. "Eh, I'll show you!" he snarled as he took Shade's controller. "Hmm… let me see… Okay, I'll choose that big muscled geezer with a katana! **_Adray?_** Heh, and hmm… I'll choose his Charging Style!"

"Okay, Shade, I promise I'll go easy on him!" Jake smiled as he winked at him. "Oh, and Falco, Adray's a mage, just in case you thought of him as a swordsman. I'll go for Sophia, a mage, using her Short-Ranged Type set-up!"

The bird felt like he had no idea about what he was about to do… but to keep his face up, he thought, "_Eh? A Short-ranged Type mage? He must be kidding!_"

Jake, on the other hand, had his thoughts straight. "_Normal attack cancelled to Charge, cancelled to Efreet! Die, Adray!_"

* * *

A few minutes later, Falco entered the bridge. Peppy called him.

"Why the sad face?" Peppy asked him as he took a cup of coffee. "You look so gloomy…"

"Peppy, can I ask you something?" he replied with a sign of harassment. "What will you feel if you're in, say, a contest, and a kid beat you, and I mean, not giving you a chance to move?" The hare laughed from his context. "What?"

"Falco, it's just a video game! I know you're a Halo player, but that doesn't mean you're immediately a god of all video games!" he chuckled as he sipped another dose of caffeine. "Yes, I've been watching you with the hidden cameras."

"**Sca-ree!**" Falco sighed in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, what's with the call?"

"Are you sure it's all right with you? You feel kind of gloomy…"

"**WELL, YOU JUST CALLED ME AND I'M HERE, ANYWAY!**"

"_What's the matter, bird-boy? Don't you want to see me?_"

Suddenly, Falco's feathers stood up after hearing that voice. "K-k-katt, is that you?" he whimpered in a shaking manner. "Peppy…"

"Well, she sent a distress signal, and thankfully, I'm already awake, so I took the liberty of docking her ship. She also told me that she needs to see you," Peppy explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Damn Zoness! The forest is practically junk, and to think that that place would recover after the brain ape's last breath," she complained as she dropped her belongings. "That place must burn in hell! It ruined my newly bought jacket and my boots, not to mention my hairstyle!"

"Umm, Katt," Falco groaned as he covered his nostrils, "did you took a bath? **You smell!**" Yes, her _scent_ was spreading all around.

The atmosphere surrounding the pink feline suddenly turned hostile. She punched the bird to his cheek, and what a powerful punch that was! It knocked him down the ground, with his nose bleeding and his beak drooling with blood. His face even swelled!

"**_THAT'S WHY I'M EXPLAINING MY SITUATION, YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, PATHETIC, INSOLENT, ABNORMAL, OVER-CONFIDENT, ANNOYING, BIRD-BRAINED JACKASS!_**"

Peppy attempted to turn her back to her _cool_ state. "Ahem, uh, Katt," he asked with caution, "why were you in Zoness, by the way?"

The infernal feline returned to the angelic one, as if there's two Katts living inside a Katt body. She replied sweetly, "I'll tell it to you later, old-timer! I have to take a bath! Where're the showers?"

"Take the left door. It should lead you there."

The pink cat followed. She carried her things and moved away. When she was gone, Peppy attended to Falco. Yes, all was going to ruin his therapy…

"Hmm… Wait, I forgot to tell Katt that there's only one shower room working, and the locks are being reconfigured… but I guess nothing could go wrong…"

* * *

"Finally, the shower room is empty and I'm the only person to be in it! Yeah, I guess I should follow Falco's therapy…"

Fox declared in a joyful manner as he entered the fourth shower room. He was in his bathrobe, and he was ready to take the bath. As he entered the showers, he was suddenly surprised…

"**WOLF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**"

"Remember, I'm the one who is going to tan your hide, Fox!" Wolf jeered out with annoyance. "Of course I'm going to take a bath, you pitiful little pup! Oh, and I was motivated by your dad's suit, so I have to change my theme of colors to wear… today's white! My new uniform is white, the design of my room is white, even my underclothing is white!" He pointed his white underwear, making the vulpine hit his head to the wall.

"At least you should've closed the door! Man, I was hoping to follow Falco's relaxation therapy!" he shouted as he covered himself back with bathrobe.

"You were asleep when the frog croaked about shower rooms 1, 2, and 3 being repaired, and the locks of the showers being modified, right?" the lupine noted him, making him stop and walk backwards. "Oh, and should I tell you that the therapy Falco's doing is cursed with bad luck?" Fox slapped himself silly.

Meanwhile, Katt was looking for an available shower room to use. She was knocking down on door of the first three rooms, and she got a reply of Slippy's annoying voice 8 years ago, telling her to use another room. She ended up at Shower Room No. 4.

"I guess this one's available," she thought in a smart-like manner, as the last door had no activated lock. She pushed a button, making the door open. As she entered the place, she heard water falling. "Yep, this is working!" She then closed the door and attempted to lock it, but it failed. "Might as well put this luggage on…" She placed her stuff to the door. At least that would denote that someone's using the showers.

As he was about to put Mr. Tooth's Shampoo on his head, Fox's ears received something. "Wolf, did you hear something, like the door just opened?"

"Huh?" Wolf replied with ambiguousness. "I'm busy, pup. Talk to me later." He was on the other side, brushing his back as fur conditioner lathered around his body.

"I guess it was an imagination…"

"Now it's time for me to take a bath!" Katt implied as she stepped inside the room in her robe. However, her excitement was suddenly halted when he saw two men in their underwear inside the showers.

Fox was also stunned. It wasn't long before…

**_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

The two shouted in deep surprise. Wolf, after rinsing himself, looked at his back. He saw Katt and Fox all fuzzed up. "Great… Next time, Fox, try to put a notice on the door," he griped as if nothing happened. However…

Hostility filled the air. The demonic Katt was about to unleash her fury. "_You… you just say it like that, as if you have no concern for ladies… you… you…_"

Fox hid behind Wolf and whispered to his ear, "Wolf, she's pretty scary when she's mad…"

"Really?"

"_I know how to deal with boys like you,_" she growled as she was about to move her left leg. "**_TAKE THIS, YOU BIG BAD WOLF!_**"

Wolf saw that coming and evaded. However, Fox was behind him, and well, he got the kick, and he was hit to the _target_. The blow was painful… **so painful!**

"**Pup, you okay?**" Wolf asked with aghast, and with humor inside of him. Fox replied with a painful smile as he knelt down in pain. He had no choice but to carry his rival. The evil cat was very dangerous!

"**_YOU WILL PAY DEARLY! BOYS LIKE YOU MUST SUFFER A PAINFUL SUFFERING! I SHALL OPPRESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!_**"

Wolf hopped to the luggage, but he slipped down. He stood up, and so did Fox.

"I can walk now, I think," Fox sighed, and thanks to the miracles of PG-rated humor, he's now fine. "Let's run before she gets near us."

* * *

"Falco, your discovered _therapy_, the Big J Relaxation, is cursed!"

Stanice warned him as she showed him her book. "That J stands for Jinx, and well, that's the Big Jinx Relaxation!"

"Great, and I thought the therapy Katt taught me when she left me was because she cared for me," Falco grumbled with pain, as his face was cluttered with bandage.

"Speaking of Katt," Leon told him as he pointed two almost-naked canines being chased by a pink feral cat.

"**OOHH HOT MAMA!**" Panther suddenly jerked out, but when Krystal noticed his reaction, he quickly cleared himself up. "Err, I mean, she's beautiful, but nothing can compare to you, my dear Krystal!" The vixen smiled, thinking it as a complement, and nothing else. She was oblivious to the fact that the panther just made a flirt's gush.

"**_I'LL GET YOU, YOU BASTARDS!_**" Katt shouted as she chased them all around the bridge.

Krystal saw Fox in his buff, so she spoke before fainting, "So, he actually became like that because he was jealous of Wolf?" She was caught by Panther, fortunately, or unfortunately.

This inspired Mr. Romeo Caroso. "_If Krystal likes men in buff,_" he thought with aspiration, "_then I will impress her! I must seclude myself with gym training, and when the time comes, I shall show my rippling body to her!_"

Lucas whined, "So this is Star Fox?" Peppy heard him and nodded.

"**_IMPUDENT FOOLS!_**"

Katt suddenly grabbed Slippy, and with strength of fury, she was able to raise him. She then threw the crying toad towards Fox and Wolf.

"Evade, **EVADE!**" Wolf yelled as he and Fox rolled away to safety. However, behind them was Falco, and well… let's just say that wasn't a welcome sight.

"I told you the therapy was cursed," Stanice concluded.

* * *


	9. Before the Step

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game. MS stuff is owned by You Know Who. Jutsus are from Naruto.

Sorry if this chapter is short. I really need some opinions, which will be asked later on.

* * *

**Episode 9: Before the Step**

"Hey! What's the matter? Why did you add that last message?"

Shade growled at me as I tried to ignore him while typing this document in MS Word 2003. He pushed me away as I attempted not to give my position as the author of the story… I won.

"Why? Why will this chapter be short? Oi!"

"Patience," I replied to him as I grabbed my earmuffs to prevent any disturbance. "A big spoiling question shall be given later. I intend to make this chapter short because this is where the _turning point_ begins."

He then pleaded at my side, constantly begging for mercy and such. "What about us? The only time you gave us a _better_ scene was in Chapter 2, and that was unnecessary! For the fight scene, it was also unnecessary! Even the eye-thing was irrelevant!"

In my frustration, I did **_Hakke: Hyaku Ni Ju Ha Shou_** (Eight Divination Signs: 128 Strikes) on the poor teen wolf, causing him to be paralyzed on the ground. Sigh…

* * *

Wolf, after clothing himself with the outfit Fox game to him a.k.a. James's uniform, massaged Katt's back. He gave his old "Rolling Paws" technique to her shoulders, giving her comfort.

"Ah… this is the life!"

Falco assisted by means of spoon-feeding a bowl of hot soup to the feline's mouth. The warmth of the liquid soothed her famished mouth, and well, she was feeling the goods of life.

"Quicker! Make it quicker!"

With the snap of her fingers, Fox, also back in his clothing, continued to polish her toenails. The three great people of the Lylat System were being harassed by a simple pink cat named Katt. Okay, she's not simple, but she was really harassing them.

"Grr… I said quicker!"

"**_Yes madam,_**" the three replied in a choral manner, but with low spirits.

"I guess the curse will go off if Miss Monroe gets fully-delighted," Stanice wondered as she reviewed her knowledge about it. "When a nearby woman gets happy, all will go fine…" She then looked around, and noticed that Shade was nowhere to be found. "Uh, where is Shadow-wolf?"

"Beats me," Jake shrugged off, "he said he will just take a break in a lavatory, but I don't think it'll take him **this** long…"

* * *

"Uh… guys… **HELP!**"

**MUWAHAHAHAHA!** You're in my house! There's nothing you can do! You'll be my tool later!

* * *

"We're almost there!" Peppy told the crew in the bridge as he pointed out a large nearby planet. "All right, we're about to enter the atmosphere in Fortuna. Everybody, it's time to get ready!"

"Finally, some action is coming!" Wolf growled as he adjusted his black shades. It was a part of the uniform Fox gave to him, anyway. Everybody suddenly glared at him. "What?"

"It's just that you don't look like Wolf at all… You resemble a different person now," Krystal commented, giving him a wonder on what she was saying.

Panther suddenly butted in. "You said you're looking for action, eh? I thought the events in this place were hot and thrilling?" Wolf suddenly hammered his head from that comment, for he just remembered what happened to him and Fox earlier in the shower room.

When the panther got up again, he noticed Krystal. He remembered something when her _beauty_ contacted his eyes. "Ah, Krystal! Art thou beauty never ceaseth?" he romantically muttered. The vixen just sighed. He then grinned as he removed his armor, giving everyone an alert status.

"**_Panther Caroso, what in the world are you doing!_**" Leon shouted, but he was ignored.

"**VIOLA!**" he proclaimed proudly as he pulled away the upper portion of his suit, revealing his chest with a painting of Krystal's face. "I'm also trying to match Wolf's physique so that I can impress you!"

"_Zip him up…_"

He was suddenly terrified when he saw everybody with yellow eyes. They were about to give him the most unforgettable moment in his life since the time he made that mark on his chest…

* * *

"There it is!"

Doctor Hamstermade jumped repeatedly on Andrew's head. He was gleefully pointing at the Great Fox, which just recently made its touchdown.

"All right, monkey boy! Get moving!" he commanded the simian as he continued to jump on Andrew's head. The monkey just grumbled and grabbed a nearby _YouAskedForIt 9000_, a powerful weapon capable of obliterating mountains! It was developed by the evil rodent.

"So, should I fire it?" the monkey asked while giving a slight sign of frustration.

"Wait, I want to give a speech!" the doctor laughed hard. The simian just grumbled, for he just blew away their chance of overcoming the opponent.

When the dock opened, the teams went outside to check out the fuss… They were suddenly surprised to see Andrew… only…

"**WHAT THE…? I THOUGHT THE TITLE WAS THE NEW ENEMY?**" Fox and Wolf growled in surprise. "Hey, the author played us! Somebody set up us the bomb!"

"_Hey, you imbeciles! I'm here!_"

Hamstermade popped on Andrew's head, laughing. "I am the new enemy! HA! Prepare to die, Star Fox and Star Wolf! Without you two, Lylat is mine!"

"Eww… A hamster is nitpicking him!" Falco commented, making the rodent angry.

"**_I am not a hamster! I am a guinea pig!_**" he shouted furiously. "Andrew, blast them!"

"Sheesh," was the only thing he could say. He drew the weapon, making

"**_HEY…_**"

Everybody suddenly glanced at a kid on top of a nearby mountain peak. A black wolf with a katana was standing while the sun shone behind him.

* * *

**Okay, here's what I wanted to tell you. In your review, answer this. Should this story make a change from less comedy and more drama, more comedy and less drama, or pure comedy?**


	10. Start of a New Rivalry

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game. MS stuff is owned by You Know Who. Jutsus are from Naruto.

* * *

**Episode 10: Start of a New Rivalry**

"Hello! It's Shade! Yeah, I'm talking to you guys! You're probably wondering why, right? Well, we're actually going to bring this story down! Our sour-cream author isn't giving me and my pals a good part in the story, so I say we won't work until we get what we deserve!"

"_Eh, am I already on?_"

"Yes you are! That's right, reader! I'm getting even on the silly Wolfox Okamichan! He gave me a dreadful treatment by kidnapping me, and now, it's payback time! Beside me is Foxx McCloud, and yes, double X! You know why?"

"I'm Mr. McCloud's stunt double! You see, he won't be performing in the early parts of this chapter! His body's gone bigger because he was doing some workout while the author was thinking about this chapter. Since the story's going to be cancelled though…"

I immediately rushed into the scene, slapping thick masking tape on their faces. I heaved and breathed, "You two… You shouldn't be doing that! And guess what, you're only fictional characters that I can erase! Now, do as I please, or be deleted… You know, I can easily hit the Backspace button on my keyboard…"

The two rushed away as if they saw a ghost. "Ah yes," I proclaimed, "Fox's been doing some workout, that Wolf felt a competition he thought he was going to win! Ah well, let's get on with the story!"

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!" Shade shouted on the mountain pile he was standing. "I am the black terror that gives you nightmare! I am the fear that strikes your every bone! I am… Shade Lord!" He then pushed a button on his music player, giving techno music after his speech.

"Ah, the kid's acting weird," Foxx, I mean Fox, nodded. "**That stupid little black kid is going to fall if he doesn't play safe!**" Everybody suddenly pulled him back to the crowd.

"_Yo,_" Falco whispered to him, "_if I were you, I'd stay on the back until the part you're supposed to play opens up… You're giving Fox a bad look…_" The vulpine crawled back as if he wasn't part of the story.

"Anyway," Shade growled and dashed from his position. He attempted to reach Andrew and Dr. Hamstermade, but his jump wasn't able to reach them. He fell down to a clump of dirt.

"**HAHAHA! Silly boy,**" the miniature doctor laughed out loudly. "You are only wasting your time! You are simply just a fly fluttering over a garbage can! Anyway, I have business to attend to, and that is to blow your friends into bits!" He then ordered Andrew to blast Star Fox and Star Wolf.

"Any smart ideas?" Slippy asked the gang, who was looking at him. "What? I don't know what to… huh?" He wondered why everybody was looking at him.

Wolf suddenly grabbed him to the back and lifted him. "Frog missile, coming up!" he shouted as he threw the toad with force towards the two. Slippy was crying as he was launched to the enemies.

"What in the world is that?" Andrew wondered as he halted his attack. "That's… that's a…!"

"**What are you dawdling about?**" the hamster shouted as he pounced on top of the monkey's head. "**Fire! Fire! In the name of all that is unfair and unjust, fire that damned thing!**" However, the monkey was stunned that it was too late for them to do something.

As the amphibian landed on the platform where the two was sitting, an explosion occurred. A crater was formed with a toad being dizzy at the middle. Hamstermade and Andrew, while covered in soot, fled quickly towards an escape vehicle. "We will be back, you fools!" the monkey shouted before exiting.

"I did it!" Wolf cheered as he flexed his bicep. "Am I cool or not? This wolf of yours saved your life! Hail Star Wolf!" However, everybody moved away.

"Don't be so overconfident, you ninny!" Hamstermade laughed in an opening from the ship. He ordered Andrew to grab a poisonous dart. Sadly, it wasn't that ammunition he asked, and well, he didn't notice it. "Prepare to be poisoned, you fool!" He fired that dart which was noticed by Wolf.

The fox noticed that it was already his part - covering for Wolf. However, he felt fear, as he knew it would be painful, so he didn't move a muscle. However, Panther, Falco, and Peppy pushed him in front of Wolf, covering up for him. He was then hit at the side of his neck.

"**_Egad!_**" he moaned as he fell down to the ground, fainted. "_My stunt was so short…_" He suddenly fell asleep, and everybody looked at him.

"Oh no, the stunt double, I mean, our leader is dead!" Krystal whined out, with the sign of faking her expression noticeable.

Leon pulled the dart from the neck and looked at it. "O-M-G!" he spelled out with surprise. "It's no poison, so he's not dead! It's… It's… Super Buffer!" Everybody looked puzzled.

"Hmm… some kind of muscle enhancer formula, right?" Panther commented them. He then looked at Wolf, who was sweating. "Ah… I see… Tee hee hee! Looks like our wolf friend here will have some competition…"

* * *

"Okay, my part is done," Foxx told me while I continued to plot more stuff inside Great Fox. "Say, um, Mr. Employer, is the dart that struck me for real? I mean, it did stab on my neck, but does it contain anything?" I just laughed from his question.

"Don't worry, Foxx McCloud, it's only a prop," I replied to him as I patted his shoulder. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the head of the Props - Science Department didn't give me the contaminated shot!" A thought however, flew inside of me, as I imagined Bark, the head of the P-SD, misplaced the contaminated one along with the non-contaminated ones, and the deliveryman brought everything, including that one.

Then, a familiar looking fox with a build resembling Wolf's entered my office. "Hey-a," he greeted me. Yeah, it was Fox McCloud. He took that liberty of bulking up for this chapter, and for personal reasons (beating Wolf in every aspect, including bodybuilding).

"I'll just expect my payment in my bank account!" Foxx told me as he walked away. "Thank you for employing me even for a short time!"

"All right," I then declared as I stood up from my seat and enjoying the new keyboard I recently bought, "people, let's go to work!"

* * *

Fox woke up in the infirmary. He rubbed his eyes, and he was welcomed by Krystal. "Wh-what happened to me?" he whimpered.

"_This is the real Fox, right?_" she whispered to the air, in other words, she asked me. I nodded. She then smiled and looked at him, replying, "Don't worry! You just fainted after taking that hit! That dart wasn't poisonous, though it did have another effect…" She grabbed a mirror and showed it to him. He was surprised to see himself having pectorals, six-packs, big biceps and triceps, and the like. "Heh, don't worry, I'm sure it's a _positive_ thing."

"Positive? Yeah, I guess so," he whimpered as he stood up and looked at himself. He was wearing above-knee shorts, and on top of that, it seemed that his uniform was ruined when the effect occurred on him. He then remembered Wolf, who was challenging him to have a better body than him. "Say, um, what was Wolf's reaction?"

"Him? Ah," she smirked, giving a clue for him. "Wolf was so furious about what happened. Earlier, he started to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 dumbbell lifts, 30 minutes of treadmill running, and well… I think he's currently doing some boxing…" Before she could finish though, she noticed that her conversation partner vanished in thin-air.

Fox peeked at the gym, where he saw Wolf, donning his usual gym _outfit_ (his shorts), punching a punching bag. It also records the **_force_** of his punches. He was sweating like a broken holed water pipe. Of course, he giggled from what he saw, making the lupine realize that he was around.

"Come out there, **lucky boy!**" he growled as he punched the bag with power, but as the record popped out, he fell down and pouted. The fox tiptoed out from the door, and laughed as he pointed at the score. Wolf was about to explode when suddenly, he heard a voice.

**_Issen Tetsu Sakura!_**

Translation: One Thousand Iron Cherry Blossoms. A swoop of invisible force suddenly entered the gym, and well, it furiously bruised the punching bag. After many hits, a powerful blow was given, making it rise up and fall down. Cherry blossom petals suddenly fluttered around, and a female lupine - black long hair, red jacket, above-stomach white sleeveless shirt, pink short pants, below-knee carnation socks, and white rubber shoes, posed. The counter recorded the power, and because of the ultimate force from the blows, it exploded.

"Amazing," Stanice, who was actually responsible for the petals prop, awed in amazement. "She's so strong!"

"Heh," she snickered as she touched her hair with her hand, "I am Lupina Klaus, member of Galaxy Wulf!" Wolf and Fox just drooled at her.

* * *

"Hey, Wolfox, I am about to get you!"

Shade growled at me as I was about to finish this chapter. "I thought you're going to give me a good line! You only made me say a quote and then drop me to a pile as if I was nothing!" I simply laughed from his complaint.

"Actually, I **gave** you a good **line**! Yes, isn't that single statement a line?" I grinned at him as I pushed away. Yes, this chapter ended with him being tied by two bodyguards.

* * *


	11. It's a Trap!

**_The New Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Star Fox, its trademarks, characters, etc. are owned by Nintendo. I do own, however, this story, and other characters that don't exist in the game.

* * *

**Episode 11: It's a Trap!**

Ah yes, I was finally enjoying my free time from college. Yes, I had to use that free time to write stories. Anyway, I was busy trying to think for today's plot, especially when Lupina, a character of mine, appeared… and she had already made many appearances… What the heck… Back to topic, I was busy, when all of a sudden, my ex-employee, the stuntman for Fox McCloud, called me.

"_Is this Mr. Ookamichan? It's Foxx, your employee. Remember? Well… you see… about the dart prop you got me hit during a scene?_"

I gulped from his expression. Was the dart used in the previous chapter, the one that was supposed to be **harmless**, was actually poisonous? I asked him, "Why? Are you all right? Was there anything wrong with the dart?" I gasped, because I didn't want to handle any issues with my ex-employees.

"_No sir! In fact, it did me great! I am now in fitness modeling! How good is that? Anyway, I called because I just want to tell you that the dart contained Super Buffer formula! Heh, it's much better than steroids! Uh… I just want you to know. You can see my snapshots at Cornerian Fitness mag! Bye!_"

He hung up afterwards. I sighed in relief, knowing that it wasn't a complaint call. I wondered what hit his head for calling me. I thought about what he said too… Hmm, it made me wonder if Fox really made workouts or just took a dose of Super Buffer… Hmm… Anyway, onto the story…

* * *

"The name," the female lupine declared as she posed in a stance, "is Lupina Klaus!" Stanice, who was at the background, threw a basket of cherry blossoms for the newcomer's special effects. "How were those punches? I'm pretty sure you boys, even with those useless bulky bodies, couldn't do it!"

"Well, I wasn't really planning to do it," Fox commented as he grabbed the broken device, "and I wouldn't want to waste an expensive training device either! You owe me, sister!" However, she simply ignored him.

"Anyway, as I continue," she persisted, as if the two boys, Fox and Wolf, were listening to her, "The team in which I belong, Galaxy Wulf, received a report about a Class-A criminal roaming in Lylat! I wanted to show Wulf though, that I could do this alone, so I sneaked out and opted to stop that criminal…" She then started to point her index fingers to each other, blushing. "But then, I ran out of supplies, and well, I saw your flagship and contacted it, and a big scary-looking toad told me to go in… I was afraid, but there's no other choice…" Fox slapped his own face.

"Wait, you said Galaxy Wulf… and Wulf?" Wolf wondered. "I think I heard that name before! Ah yes, Galaxy Wulf, the author's main characters, his own team! I believe Fox and I have met them many times in different stories. Yes, even the one when we were evolved, and well… Ahem…" He then stepped away, leaving the two alone.

"What's gotten into him?" he asked anybody except Lupina. Pity caught me, so I gave Stanice a note, telling her to give it to him. When he read it, he was shocked. "_Wow, this girl can be a terror! She did the move earlier to the evolved Wolf!_"

She wondered why everybody was slowly moving away from her. She just sighed, and then asked, "Where's the guest's room? I'm pretty sure you have one! I'll stay for a while, until I get my fighter fixed, okay?" Before Fox could answer, she somehow knew that there was an empty quarter in the staff's corridor. She quickly fled without leaving a mark.

"Heh, know I wonder if Wulf really wanted to get rid of her," he muttered. Suddenly, his communicator beeped, loosening him from his funny feeling. The communication was suddenly cut off before he was able to answer it, though. However, it left something: coordinates! And that meant that it was a distress call…

* * *

"Falco, don't move!"

Panther shouted to the bird, who was simply walking towards the restroom. "Never move a nerve, for the position… It's perfect!" He was trying to paint, and well, he chose the alleyway heading to the lavatories as his work area. Unfortunately, the avian was his target.

"P-panther… I want to go to the _release room_, if you know what I'm talking about!" he muttered as sweat gradually filled his forehead. He wanted to _unload_, but the feline wasn't listening to him.

The feline grumbled as he stuck his thumb out, "No, no, **no**! The pose, it's perfect! I cannot lose it! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you lucky you!" He continued to scribble on his canvas, giving a hint to Falco that his work wouldn't be a masterpiece at all. It could be something messy and ugly… that a kindergartner could beat.

"_Please, oh please!_" Falco begged as he tried his best to hold his pee. Even though he wanted to move, he couldn't, since his whole body was somewhat numbed from his sudden stop. Perspiration covered his whole body.

"Don't worry, I am taking my time!" Panther grinned as he slapped a few more brushstrokes to the canvas. It wasn't long though, before he shouted, "**Presto! Magnifico!**" He then showed the artwork to the bird. It was wonderful! It was excellent! It was… a painting of a still subject… the vase with flowers! "Thank you for standing still, Falco! If you didn't stop, I could've lost my concentration on the subject and gave up…!"

Falco was immensely angered by this. He was about to thrust something to the feline, when all of a sudden, he felt that his pants were wet. "Huh?" he wondered, and realized that his holding skills weren't good enough. He peed with his pants! Panther almost died laughing from the scene. "Shit… This is a real boner…" He grabbed the vase of flowers and dumped the water of it to himself.

* * *

"Damnation," Fox shouted as he rode his Arwing. "My uniform doesn't fit me at all!" He tried to zip up, but he couldn't. He was lucky enough that his pants still fit, but his uniform just didn't want to cooperate. "Grr! I guess I won't have to waste my time on this! I better call Slippy to make me a new uniform." Before leaving, he was surprised to see Krystal.

"Where are you going, pup?" she asked with a giggle. Fox knew why.

"Stop mimicking Wolf, since it doesn't fit you," he answered back with a laugh, "and… I'm just going to surf... the space! I hadn't ridden in this baby for months!" She smiled and cleared the way for take-off. The Arwing blasted off through outer space.

The fighter followed the location of the coordinates. "Hmm, the location pin-points to that white nebula," he nodded. He then boosted towards the cloud formation, not realizing the dangers around. It wasn't long before something - a white blinding flash - hit him…

"_Ahh…_"

"_Where…?_"

Fox suddenly flipped up as he woke up from the flash. He realized that he was restrained to a metal bed, and he was stripped down to his underwear! He suddenly shrieked, "**WHERE AM I? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?**"

A monkey with a hamster on top of his head approached him. "Ah, if it isn't the great Fox McCloud, affected by the Super Buffer formula! Are you currently in turmoil?" Hamstermade asked sinisterly.

"Yeah, I couldn't wear anything!" Fox shouted back. "Now, get me out of here and give my clothes back! What are you up to, anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Andrew asked as he rubbed his hands with glee. "Okay then… Activate, Bitter Laughter torturing machine!"

Suddenly, robotic arms with feathers appeared from the sides of the bed. Some had hands too. They then approached the vulpine's body, and well, the fox knew what would happen. The feathers started to quiver to his ears and armpits. The hands rubbed on his ribs. Some feathers swiveled on his areolas and navel, and some brandished at his sole. He burst out in laughter, but he couldn't move at all. He was laughing painfully. He cried in laughter! He was laughing like there was no tomorrow!

* * *


End file.
